Shizuku Eleven
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Events from the previous year caused the Suisho Chugaku Soccer club to lose most of its members. Already given up, the captain does nothing to save the club from disbandment when a transfer student from Italy announces he will save it. A story of a small school located in the Touhoku region. A year after the events of the first Inazuma series, so Endou Mamoru would be a third year.
1. Suisho Soccer Club?

Suisho Soccer… Club?

For the second time, the cherry blossoms fell. It was the beginning of another boring year at Suisho Chugaku.

I followed the crowd towards the bulletin board where our homerooms were listed. Finding my name, Isaki Ranmaru, I found out my class.

"2-C..."

"Hey! Ranmaru!" A familiar voice shouted as a felt an arm swing over my shoulders. "Looks like we're in the same class again!"

"...get off, Kou..." I mumbled.

This dark skinned, silver haired boy was my friend, Seiryuu Kou. He's loud and annoying, but for some reason, popular with the girls.

"Don't be shy~ I know you missed me." Kou laughs keeping me under his grip.

"Get off!"

"You guys don't change."

Kou and I turned to the new voice to see our other friend, Yukishiro Rau. Despite the male school uniform she wore, this person was a girl. She pretends to be a DID, therefore gaining the right to wear the uniforn of the opposite gender. I really don't understand why though.

"How long are you planning on wearing that uniform!?" I sighed.

Rau grinned, "Hm... Maybe when Ran-chan grows taller than me."

"Hah, that means never." Kou smirked.

"What do you mean!?" I snapped. He knows I hate being remembered of my short height.

"Well, you two have fun. I'll head to class now." Rau giggled as she walked away.

* * *

The bell rang indicating the end of the class. I let out a long sigh as I started to put my books into my bag. Kou quickly turned to me, "hey, meeting at Soccer Clubroom."

"Such a dra..." I started to say but when I saw Kou's face, I changed my words, "I mean, 'Yes, I'm totally excited.'"

Kou grinned as he got off his chair, "Good, good. See you there then."

I buried my face into my arms, why do we bother staying in a 4 man soccer club anyways... Until last year, apparently this school's Soccer team was very strong, but after an entire year without any wins, our club died.

I slowly got up and started to head towards the clubroom. As I opened the door, I saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Ranmaru. You decided to come today." He smirked.

This boy, who was shorter than me, is Kuda Yuuya. His position is forward and his kicks are powerful despite his size.

"Kou forced me..."

"A captain shouldn't say things like that..."

Yes, I was this club's, Suisho Chugaku Soccer Club's , captain. However, since last year, most of the members quit leaving only me, Yuuya, Kou and Rau left in the club... But I feel there was one more member...? Oh well.

"Um... Captain... Long-time no see..." An eerie voice whispered as I felt something cold tap my shoulder.

"Uwaaah!"

"Hiiiii!?"

Behind me was... Oh right... He was part of the club too. This light blue haired boy with darker blue bangs is a midfielder of our team, Ryuzaki Tatsuya. He's quiet and has a very loose presence so, most people don't notice him.

"Ryuzaki... You were here..." Yuuya gasped.

Ryuzaki let out a depressing sigh, "W-we're in the same class and I came here with you..."

"Ahaha, I completely didn't notice!"

"Urgh..."

We three were the only players in the team currently. 2 forwards and a midfielders. Kou is our coach and Rau is our manager. This is Suisho Chugaku, Soccer Club.

Little did we know, that the coming of one new member, would save our dying team...

* * *

Few weeks later...

"Huh? Club disbandment!?"

I didn't take my eyes off the manga I was reading. "Yes..." I answered with a lollipop still in my mouth, "'If you can't recruit 8 more people by the end of the month the club'll be disbanded,' is what the principal told me 10 days ago."

Kou angrily slapped the back of my head.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" He, Rau and Yuuya screamed in unison.

I rubbed the back of my head in pain, "you guys didn't know...?"

"Of course not...!" Yuuya shouted.

Rau checked the date on her phone, "End of this month...!? That's in 5 days!"

"Why didn't you try recruiting, Ranmaru?" Kou asked.

I didn't say anything and just sucked on my lollipop silently. I couldn't bring myself to tell him, to tell Kou... That I have given up on soccer.

"Um... Um..." Tatsuya sounded like he wanted to say something but was interrupted by someone slamming the clubroom door open.

A semi-long white haired boy with fair skin stood before the entire club. At first glance, it was obvious he wasn't Japanese.

"I announce before you all... I will save the Soccer Club!" He shouted.

The room fell silent.

_Who the heck is this guy!?_

* * *

**The stranger was apparently a transfer student from Italy, Lapo Nuzzi. Wanting to join the soccer club, he goes out to find new members. Chapter 2: Revival of the Soccer Club, Part 1.**

**Who does he think he is... He doesn't know anything...!**

* * *

Current team:

Captain/Forward no. 9: Isaki Ranmaru

Forward no. 11: Kuda Yuuya

Midfielder no. 6: Ryuuzaki Tatsuya

Coach: Seiryuu Kou

Manager: Yukishiro Rau

Forward...? Lapo Nuzzi


	2. Revival of the Soccer Club part 1

Revival of the Soccer Club Part 1

I tried to keep calm, "um... You are...?"

The foreign boy laughed, "Sorry, sorry. I'm Lapo Nuzzi."

"..."

"..."

"...and?"

"Huh? I'm supposed to continue?" Lapo tilted his head to the side. He then thought for a bit, "well, I just transfered like tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"And I want to join Soccer Club! So you need members, right?" The foreigner laughed, "I'm off to find members then! Chao~" Lapo then left the clubroom, shutting the door behind him.

I, nor the other members didn't know what to say. We just sat there in silence.

"Ranmaru... what are you going to do?" Yuuya broke the silence.

"Hmf, let him do what he wants." I frowned, going back to my manga.

* * *

"Soccer Club? We don't have one."

"Yes, you do! I'm part of it." Lapo announced.

"Foreigner, I don't know if you just made the club or not, but I'm not interested." The student was getting fruatrated.

"Oh, then why didn't you say before?" Lapo sighed.

"You never let me!"

"Wasting my time..." The Italian boy muttered as he went to ask other people.

I was curious and was following Lapo; to see how he was planning to recruit members. He was not successful at all. Even I wouldn't want to join a club if they asked like that...

"Hey, we heard you were recruiting for a soccer club..."

I look over to see a pair of twins talking to Lapo. They had dark blue hair with bangs that covered one eye each; one the right and the other brother had the left. They seemed to be first years. They each leaned on Lapo's shoulder.

"Are you wanting to join?"

"Hmm..." The twins said in unison, "We really want to... but I heard this team's weak..."

Lapo frowned, "Weak... I'm not sure, I've never seen them play. And if they are weak, then just become strong. Simple."

After staring dumbfounded the twins started to laugh, "You're great man!"

"? I didn't say anything funny?"

The twins put their hands out, "I'm Takao Wataru."

"I'm Watari."

"Position is defender." The said together, "We're in, Lapo Nuzzi-kun~"

Lapo took each hand, "Yeah! ... Did I say my name?"

"...you've been yelling it all over the school..." One of the twins, I think Wataru, sighed.

"Ahaha! Well, I still need to find 5 more... Do you two have any suggestions?"

The twins thought for a bit then answered, "We have one kid..."

* * *

Lapo opened the door to a first year classroom. Breathing deeply, he yelled a name, "Konoe Masato! Are you here!?"

A purplish haired boy with glasses jumped in surprise when his name was called. He quickly returned to to the book he was reading. Though, Lapo had already knew who he was searching for. "Hey, Konoe Masato!"

"...you're that guy everyone's talking about... The soccer club..." Konoe sighed, "Please don't talk to me... I'm reading."

Lapo clamped his mouth shut and quietly sat in the chair next to the first year. I was watching from behind the classroom door.

Hours have past, Lapo just sat there, waiting patiently for Konoe to finish. As the sky started to turn orange, the boy finally closed his book. As he was about to put it away, he noticed that Lapo was still sitting there.

"Wah!? Y-you're still here!?" He gasped as he fixed his glasses.

A cheery reply was returned, "Yup~"

Konoe seemed unsure what to say next.

So, Lapo continued, "Soccer Club, I want you to join."

Konoe frowned, "Why me?"

"Wataru and Watari told me you like soccer."

"Them... Liked. I liked soccer." The purple haired boy said. "N-not interested..."

"Hm? You stammered, don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not! Anyways, I haven't heard of a soccer club here!"

Lapo sighed, "Without enough members, it may be gone..."

Konoe didn't say anything else and started to pack his belongings. "I'm sorry, but I have to head home, good bye."

Lapo grinned, "See you tomorrow."

"Don't you dare come again!" Konoe rushed out of the room, slightly bumping into me.

"Came to check in me, huh?" Lapo grinned. He knew I was following him the whole time.

"Why do you try to recruit people this much?" I asked.

The italien just grinned, "Cause I want to play soccer. Is there any other reason w-"

I glared, "I believe this school's better off without a soccer club."

"Huh?"

He doesn't know anything, "Ever thought of why our club suddenly lost almost all of its members?"

"..."

I didn't want to talk anymore, "Give up already... There's going to be no Soccer club." I left the room and Lapo did not bother stopping me.

_Soccer just causes hurt... It just causes pain. There's no need to play..._

* * *

Next day.

"Takao Wataru~"

"Takao Watari~" the twins sang together.

"We were scouted by Lapo-kun to join the soccer club. So, here we are."

"Um... Uh..." I tried to say.

"You guys were the one who told him..." Behind the twins, Konoe walked up. He fixed his glasses, "I'm 1st year Konoe Masato... I-I want to join as w-well..." He blushed.

"We'll gladly accept!" Kou smiled. He pushed aside and let the three inside. "I'm the coach of the team, Seiryuu Kou. Just call my Kou... or Coach, but not both together, sounds weird."

I slipped out of the clubroom. How was Kou still able to smile like that... As if that, never happened.

I walked aimlessly through the halls when I noticed Seki Haruto, a former member of the soccer club, a keeper. He was tall and well bulit with semi-long white hair. The large bags under his eyes made it seem that he never gets enough sleep.

Being in different classes, I don't meet him often, but when I do, we usually ignore each other. It's the best.

"Hey~ you must be Seki Haruto-san!" Lapo's voice echoed as he skidded in between us.

"Oh, Good Morning, captain." Lapo smiled.

"Uh..."

"Yes, I am Seki Haruto." His eyes glanced at me for a second, "You are a member of the Soccer club?"

"Ye..."

"Sorry, but I'm not going back to soccer. Unlike Isaki there, I'm honest to my feelings." The tall boy mumbled before walking away from us.

"Seki Haruto... That height, he'd make a perfect keeper..." Lapo sighed.

I kept my mouth shut. 'Honest to my feelings...'

"Well, later Captain! I have a few more people I'm looking for."

* * *

_Lunch break._

"Hey, Ranmaru." I lifted my head from my desk to see Yuuya by the classroom door, "Want to eat together?"

Today the weather was very clear making it ideal to be outside. Yuuya and I sat ourselves on a bench inside the school's courtyard.

As we talked, some students came near and threw a smaller kid against the wall.

"P-p-please stop...!" A feminine boy stammered. If it weren't for his uniform, I would have thought he was female. "I-I'm s-s-sorry... P-p-please stop...!"

"Huh?" One of the larger male students grabbed the boy by his uniform tie, "Hmf, you want to say something, Kaede-chan...?"

"Nn..." The boy whimpered.

"Hey stop it! Not cool!" A purple haired boy ran in between, separated the two and stood in between.

"Hmf, you again, Sakurai?"

"Pick on someone your own..." Midsentence, the new boy suddenly coughed out blood. After rubbing the blood away with a handkerchief, "...Size!"

Huh? Didn't he just cough out blood!? Isn't that mean something's bad...?

"Uh... Sakurai..." One of the bullies broke the uneasy silence.

"Pick on someone your own size!"

"Yeah... we got that... but... you just coughed out blood..." The bullies seemed confused. Well, I was too.

"Kazuki..." The girly boy stammered.

"Urgh...! You guys are so annoying!" The large guy prepared for a punch.

"Bring it...!?" Sakurai was ready to counter, however, started to cough some more, breaking his concentration.

"I'll borrow this." Lapo ran up from behind me and grabbed my soda can. He tossed it and kicked it towards the bully.

The can hit him right on the head. The rest of the soda left poured out onto the ground, "Whaat...?" He glared.

"Hurting our club's members... I wouldn't do that if I were you..." The Italian chuckled.

"Huh?" Sakurai and Kaede frowned.

"They are going to be part of the Soccer Club... Can't let my teammates be hurt." Lapo announced.

"Soccer...!? This school's got no soccer club anymore! Was taken down last year!"

"Hm... But we have one now... and will stay if we find two more members... Right, Captain?" He turned to me.

I looked away, "Like I'd care."

Yuuya seemed to want to say something, but he held his tongue.

"...whatever..." The bullies got frustrated by Lapo and decided it was best to leave. After they were gone.

"Soccer club?" Sakurai questioned cleaning the blood.

"You are Sakurai Kazuki and Amano Kaede, correct?"

The two nodded.

"Welcome to Suisho Chugaku Soccer club! Right, captain?"

I sighed, "You can't force people to jo-..."

"We'll join."

"Wha...?"

Kaede started to play with he-er, his fingers, "I was wanting to join soccer club... But I thought this school didn't have... One..."

"Same here. Ah, my position's midfielder." Sakurai informed. "He's a defe-" the boy coughed out blood again.

"Um... Are you sure you're healthy enough to play?" I mumbled.

Sakurai smiled, "No worries, I always do this... nothing's wrong."

"Isn't not knowing a worse problem...?" Yuuya whispered just soft enough so that I was the only one that heard.

Lapo then grinned, "2 more members until we escape club disbandment."

* * *

**Even Lapo seems to be struggling to convince the last two players; Seki Haruto and Tsukioka Kohaku. He finally tells me how the new members weren't chosen randomly and there was meaning behind the Italian striker's decisions. Chapter 3: Soccer Club's Revival part 2.**

**What is Soccer to me...?**

* * *

Current team:

Captain/Forward no. 9: Isaki Ranmaru

Forward no. 11: Kuda Yuuya

Midfielder no. 6: Ryuuzaki Tatsuya

Coach: Seiryuu Kou

Manager: Yukishiro Rau

Forward: Lapo Nuzzi

Defender: Takao Wataru

Defender: Takao Watari

Defender: Konoe Masato

Midfielder: Sakurai Kazuki

Defender: Amano Kaede


	3. Revival of the Soccer Club part 2

Revival of the Soccer Club Part 2

"Sakurai and Amano, huh? Welcome to the club." Kou grinned.

"Ah, yes...!" Both first years tensed up.

I scratched my head, Lapo actually recruited 6 members into the club within 2 days... Only 2 left for the promised 8 new members and 3 days remaining.

"What are you going to do, Captain?" Yuuya grinned next to me.

"Shut up..." I growled. He still needs two more... And for some reason, he's been pestering only the same two for the past few days; Seki Haruto, a former member and keeper of the club, and Tsukioka Kohaku, a boy from my class.

* * *

Seki practically ignores Lapo now...

_"Hey, Seki! Soccer! Let's go play Soccer! If I can beat you in a PK, you have to join, huh! How about that?" Lapo yelled, soccer ball in his hands._

_Seki walked past without a single reaction._

_"Hey! Are you scared of losing!?"_

_"...you believe that such a childish taunt would work on me..." Seki glanced back for a second._

_The Italian frowned, "What? I was suggesting I make the game easier for you?"_

_Seki paused. He seemed to realize how much his skills were looked down upon. But then continued to walk._

_Lapo kept trying to pursue him, "How about I be the keeper and you shoot? Come on!"_

* * *

And Tsukioka...

_The blond haired boy was finishing up his homework during the break as usual. His side bangs barely covered three piercings on his ear._

_"Hey! I'm Lapo Nuzzi from the class next door..."_

_It took a slight pause before Tsukioka reacted, "W-what...?"_

_"I heard you like soccer."_

_The boy flinched, "S-sorry, I can't join the club. I have... Studying! I have to study!"_

_The Italian frowned, "ah..."_

_The boy was blushing for some reason, "Anyways... Don't ask me anymore." Then, he took his books and left the room._

_"Uh..."_

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...? What...?"

The twins stared at me, "Um... You're a second year? With that height...?"

I was not expecting that question, "Y-yes...! And Yuuya's shorter than me! And you don't doubt his grade!?"

One of the twins, I think Wataru, answered, "Well, Kuda-senpai has a very mature air about him..."

"Unlike you..." Watari finished.

I heard Yuuya snort.

"Hey, don't tease Ran-chan too much..." Rau chuckled.

"Ran-chan?"

I didn't care anymore. What's with this team...?

"Hey, when are we going play soccer? It's a soccer club isn't it?" Konoe mumbled to the coach.

Kou sighed, "I would love too however, until the club is official, we can't use the field or schedule any games."

"Well, that's normal." Sakurai pointed out.

"T-then I'll go home." Konoe muttered. He picked his bag and started to walk away. One by one, the others started to leave.

"You're not going, Ranmaru?" Kou asked as he was about to head home.

"..."

Kou put the clubroom keys on the table in front of me silently before leaving.

I put my head down onto the table and disappeared into my thoughts.

* * *

... My back ached as I slowly opened my eyes. It was completely dark. I had obviously dozed off.

"C-c-captain...! Haha! You're face...!"

Sitting across from me, Lapo laughed loudly as he pointed towards me. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

I got up to look at my face. I must have slept on my sleeves for it left deep marks on my face. I didn't see how it was funny though.

"I'm going home, what time is it?" I sighed, however, Lapo stood in my path.

"Before you go back, I want you to play soccer with me for a bit!"

"Huh? Its dark out and we're not allowed to use the field."

Lapo continued, "It's only 7. Besides, the field in the park has outdoor lights until 8."

"...how do you know that, you just moved here." I frowned.

"I've been here at least 4 days, I just asked some of the neighbours." Lapo grinned as he grabbed my arm, "Well then let's go!" He yelled leading me out.

"W-wait!? I need to lock the door!"

* * *

Just as Lapo had said, the lights were on and the entire field was visible.

It was then I realized I hadn't played soccer since that day. The day our club was taken. My thoughts were haulted when the ball was kicked towards me and I stopped it with my chest before trapping it.

"Let's play, captain!" Lapo laughed as he started to run towards the net.

Letting out a sigh, I kicked the ball and started to dribble it up. Lapo then went to stop me.

I quickly flipped the ball up with my heel and tried to swing around him, though the Italian easily saw this coming.

He swiped the ball from my possession, "heh, heh. Little rusty you seem, Captain~ my turn!" He started to dribble towards the other net.

Instinctively, I went after him. Before I knew it, we had spent the entire hour running back and forth on the field. The two of us were out of breath and we lay in the grass, exhausted.

"I knew you still like soccer, Captain." He grinned.

Yes, I did like soccer, but, "But I'm still against saving the club." I say as I sat up.

"... I heard you guys were a pretty weak team and were forced to quit. I don't get how that's possible?" Lapo asked.

"It was complicated, okay..." I avoid answering the question. "Soccer is fun, and I love playing it... But its painful at the same time."

"I know. Nothing in this world is only fun." Lapo started, "However, that doesn't change the fact that it is fun in the first place." He got onto his feet, "It feels great to win and hurts to lose; but in the end, you can shake your opponent's hand and truely realize, it was a great game regardless, that's why I love soccer."

"... Isn't that the same with other sports?"

Lapo frowned, "You're a real mood breaker aren't you..."

"Hey! We're shutting off the lights! Time to get off the field!" A voice cried.

"Okay!" Lapo yelled back, then he realized who the voice belonged to, "Tsukioka!?"

"You and... !? R-Ran... Er, Isaki-kun..." The blond boy gasped.

If i remembered correctly, he was in the same class as me and one of the two Lapo was trying to recruit. "What, do you live around here?" I asked.

"...y-yeah..."

I remembered he always avoided people, "Well, I'm going home. Good night... and... It was kinda fun, playing soccer again."

"Wait!" Lapo stopped me yet again. He then turned to Tsukioka, "This is our Soccer Club's captain. Isaki Ranmaru!"

"Yeah, he knows that." I mumbled.

"So, have you thought of my offer?" Lapo ignored me.

Tsukioka didn't respond.

"You skills as a game maker, they would be useful for the team." Lapo continued.

I frowned, huh? I never heard of anything like that.

"You know I haven't really played soccer." Tsukioka sighed.

"But you want to."

"..."

Lapo grinned. "Well, I'll start heading home. Hope to see you tomorrow!" He started to walk away leaving me with Tsukioka.

"..."

"... If you don't want to join, you don't have to." I say before I start to walk.

"Um... Isaki...kun..."

"Just Isaki's fine."

"Soccer... Is fun... Right?"

I stopped, "...sure..."

"I'll think about it, Isaki." Tsukioka then ran down to turn off the field lights.

* * *

"...!? You're joining, Tsukioka?" Kou muttered as the boy entered the clubroom.

"...just for now... To see what soccer's like..." Tsukioka mumbled.

"Welcome~ Tsukioka-kun!" Rau cheered as she handed the new member a uniform and training jacket. "We can't practice quite yet, but one more member."

"Lapo's trying to ask Seki." I sighed. Rau and Kou both flinched when I mentioned the name.

"...Seki..."

"Seki's that really tall 2nd year, right?" Konoe asked, "The one with thick bags underneath his eyes."

"Why do you know that?" The twins both frowned.

"...my friend was a big fan of him..."

"Are you sure its not you?" Watari giggled.

Konoe defended himself, "I was more of a fan of Seir-"

"Kuda-kun, you're in the same class as Seki aren't you? Do you talk much?" Rau asked.

Yuuya looked down at his hands, "You kidding? A short guy like me talking to a tower like him? It'd be a laugh at our school. Besides, ever since he left the club, it's even more awkward around."

"Um..."

"I'm starting to doubt we'll have a team..." Konoe sighed.

"Uh..."

"We just need one more!" The twins pointed out together.

"Excuse me..."

"It just can't be anyone though, has to be a keeper." Sakurai sighed, "Does anyone have played that before?"

"..."

"P-please listen to me...!"

Everyone turned to finally notice Ryuzaki there. "I-I'm friends with Haruto-kun..."

"Haruto?"

"Ah, Seki-kun. He really loves soccer still... it's just... He's still afraid..."

"Afraid?" One of the twins, Wataru frowned.

"... You guys know about how our club was completely gone for a few months last year...?" Kou started to speak.

The first years and Tsukioka nodded.

"... You were shut down by Teikoku Gakuen..." Konoe mumbled. "Because of that you..."

"Anyways, Seki was the keeper for that match..." Kou continued, "but it's hard for me to believe he's down from that..."

"He's not... Well... Kinda... But..." Ryuzaki mumbled.

Seki Haruto...

**_"Unlike you, I'm honest to my feelings."_**

"... I'll go speak with him."

Everyone gasped as they all stared in surprise at me.

"Ran-chan... you are going to do something? To save the club?" Rau gasped.

"I am a captain... You know..."

"A very unfitting one." Yuuya snickered.

Unable to defend myself, I just scratched my head before heading out of the clubroom.

* * *

Seki wasn't difficult to find since he was so tall. I realized I hadn't talked to him much and didn't know how to start the conversation.

And I can see why Yuuya didn't want to talk to him... the height gap... Argh!

"Captain?"

I shot back in surprise to see Lapo suddenly standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to Seki."

"... why him? I mean, why the people you chose?" I asked.

"..." Lapo grinned, "I wonder..." He was definitely hiding something.

"Let's say for now, everyone who likes soccer." Lapo said, "Seki's a real soccer freak. He's just having a hard time joining the team he quit."

"... Why do you know so much?"

Lapo pointed in Seki's direction, "Just go play with him, Soccer." He handed me a ball.

Lapo Nuzzi, who is he...? I just dismissed that thought for now and hurried to Seki.

* * *

"Soccer? With you? Since when did you want to play?" Seki frowned.

"Y-yeah..." My voice barely came out.

"... Lapo Nuzzi, huh?" Seki chuckled. "No."

"Wait, wait! Isn't yes the usual answer with that flow?"

"I told you that day, Isaki, I'm done with So-"

I cut him off, "Play! Seki! Shoot three balls If all of them are stopped, I'll forget about asking you."

"Hey, hey isn't that unfair, me stopping all shoots?" Seki pointed out.

"Who said you were keeper?"

"!? What."

"I'll stop all of your shoots!"

* * *

Luckily there were some keeper gloves my size. I stood in front of the goal and put my hands out in front of myself. "Bring it on!"

"..." Seki stared frowning at me with the soccer ball trapped underneath his foot. Stepping back he kicked the ball straight at me.

Leaping up I kicked the ball right back at him. "That's one, two more!"

Seki kicked it once more, this time to the right. I easily was able to read this and punched it away. "One more!" I yelled.

Seki nodded as he waited for me to retrieve the ball.

"When this goes in, you're not going to bother me, correct."

"If!" I yelled. "Don't know the results until the end!"

Seki chuckled, "You lack to things as a keeper, Isaki." He then kicked the ball.

Wait? I immediately saw where he aimed. The top left corner. I tried reaching up with my closer left hand out stretched. However, I didn't have the height or jump to reach it completely. My hand barely skimmed the ball as it went into the net behind me.

"Urgh...!"

"Keep your promise... Isaki." Seki mumbled as he picked up his bag and walked off the field.

* * *

Tomorrow was the promised day. We needed one more member to be able to keep the soccer club, but...

"A game!?" I screamed.

Kou crunched up a piece of paper in rage, "That principal... He says he'll give the team a chance at saving the club if we win the game tomorrow... He knows we don't have a keeper!"

Rau sighed as she looked at me, "How was it with Seki-kun?"

"...negative..."

"We have to do what we can... but still without a field to practice..." Kou sighed.

"At 7, on the field at the park... Near my place. We can use that field to practice probably..." I suggest, "Right, Tsukioka."

"It's open to anyone around that time." He nodded.

"First team practice... huh? And first game... This escalated qui-" Sakurai started to have a coughing fit.

Wataru and Watari giggled, "If he didn't have all that coughing..."

"He'd be really cool..."

* * *

**Unable to recruit Seki, the team has to face their first game without an official keeper and only 10 players! Their last hope to keep the club, but does the team have a chance to win? Chapter 4: Yamata no Orochi!**

**What are we going to do!?**

* * *

Current team:

Captain/Forward no. 9: Isaki Ranmaru

Forward no. 11: Kuda Yuuya

Midfielder no. 6: Ryuuzaki Tatsuya

Forward no. 10: Lapo Nuzzi

Defender no. 3: Takao Wataru

Defender no. 4: Takao Watari

Defender no. 5: Konoe Masato

Midfielder no. 7: Sakurai Kazuki

Defender no. 2: Amano Kaede

Midfielder no. 8: Tsukioka Kohaku

Coach: Seiryuu Kou

Manager: Yukishiro Rau


	4. Yamata no Orochi

Yamata no Orochi

"So you lost in a bet and now can't bother Seki about joining the team?" Lapo snickered.

If there was a hole, I'd jump in it.

"Why didn't you tell me about this field? We could've practiced before!" Kou said as he and Rau brought a bag of soccer balls and water bottles.

"Hmf..." Yuuya snorted, he knew I didn't really care about the club before.

"Well, we'll just figure out our formations and such today... " Kou mumbled as he looked over some notes he had written, "Ah, and we'll you play keeper, Ranmaru."

"Haaauuu..." Not again... I never wanted to play that position again, "Doesn't anyone else want to try..."

The entire team shook their heads together.

"Good luck, Captain~" Wataru and Watari giggled.

"Anyways, let's have the defenders and midfielders get their formations checked while Kuda and Lapo train Ranmaru." Kou instructed.

"Yeah!"

* * *

The balls continued flying past me, searing into the net.

"... You suck..."

"Shut up, Lapo! I'm a forward, isn't it usually a defender more suitable for replacing a keeper!?"

Yuuya sneered, "Making excuses are you, Ranmaru?" He kicked another ball at the net which I failed to stop.

"C'mon Ranmaru~" Kou encouraged.

"Who is our opponent anyways? What school?"

Rau answered, "A nearby school, Saito Gakuen..."

"Saito?" Lapo frowned.

"I heard that school's got a pretty offensive team... Wait, that's really bad!?" I gasped.

"Yup. We've got a useless keeper." Kou smiled.

"Don't say that with such a happy attitude!"

* * *

I really did not want to wake up this morning, however my dog, Tetsu, didn't agree. The dark furred Shibainu jumped up onto my bed, proceeding to lick my face so, he could be taken on his early morning walk.

"Uh..." I groan, as I quickly put on my training jacket and pants. After putting the leash on Tetsu's collar, we started to jog outside.

The air was still chilly in the morning and my breath was visible. As we came nearby the park, I noticed someone practicing soccer in the field.

"Tsukioka..."

"Woof!" Tetsu barked letting the midfielder know that I was there.

"Ra- Isaki-kun...!" Tsukioka immediately stopped what he was doing to look up at us. "What are you doing so early in the morning!?"

I pointed down at the small black dog, "His walk..."

"Woof!" Tetsu ran down the hill suddenly that my grip on the leash was released. He stopped in front of Tsukioka wagging his tail happily.

"Isaki-kun I didn't know you had a dog..." Tsukioka crouched down to pet Tetsu.

"Yeah... My alarm clock." I walked down and picked up the loose leash, "You're pretty fired up, practicing this early."

"Y-yeah... I always did..."

"Before joining the soccer club?"

"Yeah."

I frowned, "Then why didn't you join until now?"

"Well..." Tsukioka looked down at his feet.

"Woof!" Tetsu barked. He had enough of sitting around and pulled on the leash to get going.

"Anyways, see you later. Maybe we can practice together next time."

"P-practice!? With Isaki-kun?" Tsukioka gasped.

"You don't want to...?"

"That's not it..."

"Woof!"

Tetsu started to pull harder, "We'll talk about this later. Bye~" I wave as I continue the walk.

* * *

"So everyone, are ready for our first game?" Kou asks as we gathered in the meeting room.

"And maybe last." Yuuya snickered.

Rau bonked him on the head.

I sighed quietly to myself, "Keeper... Huh?" I looked down at my gloved hands.

"Well, let's just play the best we can." Lapo grinned, "Right? Captain!"

"Uh... Y-yeah..."

"Uwah, way to bring the tension down, captain." Watari frowned.

"Captain's never played keeper before, of course he's nervous." Konoe pointed out.

"Hm? Konoe, where are your glasses?" Wataru noticed.

"I actually don't need to wear them, my eyes are perfectly fine."

"Huh..."

"We're going off topic..." Kou sighed, "It's not like that the club's future rests in this game or anything." He chuckled maliciously.

"...Kou, you're scaring everyone...!" Rau laughed.

"Kaede... Stop crying." Sakurai sighed.

Amano was tearing up as he nodded, "I-I know..."

"It is the truth." Lapo said bluntly.

"You're too calm..."

I knew as captain, I should say something; anything that would pump the team up. But nothing came to mind.

"Remember what we practiced yesterday and give it all you've got!" Kou wrapped up and the team followed up with a cheer as they all ran out of the club room, towards the field.

* * *

A small audience gathered to watch the match; I couldn't help thinking that most were for Saito's team.

"Keh, they don't even have 11 players, this'll be easy."

"Heh heh, yeah~"

I could overhear the other team's conversation. I did my best to hide my rage.

Both teams took their respective positions on the field; of course, I stood in front of the goal.

"Let's get 'em!" Lapo cheerfully yelled thrusting his hand up into the air.

"Calm down... We're starting now." Yuuya mumbled as he began the game by passing it to the Italian striker.

Lapo dribbled forward.

The opposing player slide towards Lapo in attempt to steal the ball, though the forward easily leaped over the attack.

"Sakurai!" He passed back to the dark green haired midfielder.

Sakurai dribbled up easily avoiding his opponents, "Kuda-senpai!"

Yuuya received the ball and proceeded to kick it towards the net.

Their keeper punched it away easily.

"Tch."

Now it was Seito's turn to attack. The ball was brought to our defense line.

"Amano, stop him!"

"Ah!" Amano ran clumsily towards the Saito team's forward, though the ball was passed to another teammate.

He prepared for a hissatsu. The opponent gathered fire energy onto the ball before kicking it at my direction, "Flare Drive!" The ball spun spitting fire from it.

"Eehhh!?" I gasped, but attempted to stop the shoot nether less. My hands felt like they were burning. Unable to withstand it, the ball flew past me soaring into the net.

"Argh...!"

"Captain, you alright?" The twins crouched down next to me and asked calmly.

"...yes..." I frowned. I could still see the smoke on my gloves.

"Real flames...!?" Watari gasped.

"It's a hissatsu...?"

Konoe smiled, "Cool!"

Wataru put his hand out for me, "We'll stop the next one."

I took it, "Yeah. The game's just starting!" It was then I noticed in the audience, Seki was watching.

"Seki..."

* * *

The match continued attacking and the defense kept the forwards away from the net. Though our stamina was getting depleted by the minute.

"Flare Drive!"

Wataru tried to kick the ball back, however the force was too great and was knocked back towards me. The second point was scored for Seito.

"Two points behind...!" Wataru gasped.

The whistle blew indicating the end of the first half.

"Nii-san, you okay?" Watari helped his brother up.

"Yeah... I'm sorry Captain... For getting in your way..."

I showed a smile, "Don't worry about it."

"Make sure you all drink water. It's important to keep hydrated." Rau said as she handed water bottles to each of us.

Kou sighed, "I guess winning isn't easy with a useless keeper..."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that!" I yelled.

"The soccer club's not in good shape..." Yuuya chuckled.

"Hmf, I can't help agree..."

I turned to the voice to see Seki walk up to the bench, "Seki...!?"

Lapo grinned.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, Italian. I'm just embarrassed by Isaki's horrible keeper skills." Seki stated, "He needs to play as his main position."

"Seki... I'm not sure to take that as a compliment..." I frowned.

"I'll play for today, however joining is another thing."

"Okay, Seki. Ranmaru lucky you, back to forward." Kou instructed.

* * *

The game resumed. I immediately slid at their forward, stealing the ball from him.

"What?"

"Ryuzaki!" I passed back to the blue haired midfielder.

"There was a player there!?" A Saito midfielder went to stop him.

Ryuzaki suddenly started to speed up as a dark aura enveloped him, his body seemed to disappear into a shadow, "Kage Ryuu!" He easily past his opponent reappearing behind him.

"First point, Isaki-kun!"

I got the ball in the best position; only thing between the net and me was the keeper.

"Haah!" I leaped into the air as multiple snake heads appeared behind me. I kicked the ball down as all the snakes lunged at it together, "Yamata no Orochi!"

The keeper didn't have time to use his own hissatsu and I scored the first point for the team.

"Wow... Captain!" Lapo cheered.

"Alright, Ranmaru!"

"Let's keep getting points!"

"Yeah!"

"Um..." Ryuzaki mumbled having his play completely forgotten as usual. Or so he thought.

"Nice assist, Ryuzaki!" Lapo grinned.

Ryuzaki's usual glum face brightened up, "Thanks!"

"Tch, getting a point from a team like them..."

"And hissatsu that powerful?"

Saito started to bring the ball up from the side. Konoe went stop them however the opposing midfielder used their hissatsu.

"Mogura Feint!" Stomping on the ball, it was buried underneath the earth. Travelling underneath Konoe, the ball popped up behind him.

"Huh!?"

"Jun!" They passed to the same forward from before.

"Point three for us! Flare Drive!" The hissatsu was shot towards our net.

Seki concentrated fire energy around his arm into three rings. He thrusted them towards the ball, constricting their movements. "Ring of Fire!" The ball gently was caught in the keeper's large hands.

"What!?"

"Hmf, couldn't even stop a shoot like this... Keeper is definitely not a position for you Isaki..." Seki snorted as he kicked the ball up.

Tsukioka got the ball easily dribbling past, "Kuda!"

Yuuya trapped the ball, "I'm not going to be stopped this time...!" The short boy kicked the ball causing it to spin horizontally. It spat out sparks of fire as it swerved towards the net like a lightning bolt, "Blitz Flame!"

We were now tied with Saito's score. The opposing players showed their rage on their faces.

"I thought this was supposed to be an easy match..."

Lapo's mouth formed a smile as he whispered, "You haven't seen the full potential of this team yet."

"!?"

I couldn't help overhear Lapo's comment, was there a greater reason for each person to be on the team?

"Cause I didn't shoot yet!"

Or maybe I'm overthinking things...

The next play began.

The forward forcefully dribbled past Yuuya and me. Sakurai went to stop him.

"Hmf, like I'd let you get the ball from me...!" The Saito forward chuckled.

Sakurai didn't give up, "I'm going to sto-" he suddenly spurted out blood from his mouth.

"What!?"

Sakurai took this chance to clear the ball. After kicking it out, he took a hanky from his pocket to wipe his mouth.

"Dude... you alright...?"

Sakurai just grinned and went to take his position.

The game resumed with Saito's throw in. Leaping into the air, Tsukioka cut the throw. He performed multiple flips in the air before landing gracefully.

"Wow..."

Lapo grinned, "Tsukioka's a former gymnast, and his body balance is excellent." The Italian started to run up.

"Lapo!"

Two defenders went to mark the forward.

"Captain!"

I was surprised to see the ball passed to me.

"Shoot!"

I leaped into the air to use my hissatsu again, "Yamata no Orochi!"

"Argh!"

"Goal!"

The whistle blew three times; the gane ended 3-2. Suisho Chugaku Soccer Club is now an official club.

* * *

**Though we are an official club now, Seki still refuses to join, why!? It was then a new boy comes to the club. Will he be able to change Seki's mind? Chapter 5: Sano Nekomaru Arrives! **

**Next chapter will be seen from Ryuzaki Tatsuya's perspective, Good luck!**

**Um... Yes!**

* * *

**This story will be a collab with my sister, Tsukino Kagami-LunA, she'll write in Ryuzaki Tatsuya's perspective while I write in Isaki Ranmaru's. Please continue to read!**

**if there are any questions regarding the characters, don't hesitate to ask!**

* * *

**current Team**

**1- Seki Haruto...?**

**2- Amano Kaede**

**3- Takao Wataru**

**4- Takao Watari**

**5- Konoe Masato**

**6- Ryuzaki Tatsuya**

**7- Sakurai Kazuki**

**8- Tsukioka Kohaku**

**9- Isaki Ranmaru**

**10- Lapo Nuzzi**

**11- Kuda Yuuya**

**Coach - Seiryuu Kou**

**Manager(s)- Yukishiro Rau**

**Formation: 3-3-4**

9-10-11

7

6-8

2-3-4-5

1


End file.
